how to write a term paper with your tongue
by kawaiisakura05
Summary: Sakura, the procrastinator, leaves her term paper to the last minute hoping for some inspiration to hit her. What she didn’t know is that he will ‘hit’ her harder than she thought. S
1. Default Chapter

hey people! ok, maybe a couple of you know me from reviews or my last story 'dreamland' that totally bombed. i thought it would be good but i get bored with stories really fast and that one really started to suck too. usually i write fantasy stories because i love magicalness but this came to me in a dream one night and i wrote the end of it at 2 am. so right now i have the last chapter and i'm tring really hard to finish this up. wish me luck and please review because my last story only got 1 review. 'shame'

It was a gloomy day for sakura. The rain outside almost lulled her to sleep normally she would have jumped at the chance to play in the falling water and get her hair soaked but today she promised herself that she would find a way to start her term paper and hopefully finish it too. She lays her head on the open book and closes her eyes.

"I need some artificial stimulation…" she mutters to herself.

"Like candy…or…ice cream…" at the thought of the word she runs out her dorm and down to the lobby where there are…

vending machines.

She puts her face up to the cold freezer where they keep the ice cream and closes her eyes. It was really hot today and humid because of the rain. Summer was almost here and sakura could hardly wait for school to get out. Finishing her term paper signified getting one step closer to the end of the school year.

"Uhhh…term paper…" she mutters sadly and opens her eyes to find a guy staring at her.

"Uh…hi?" she laughs nervously and backs away from the freezer to a reasonable length.

"Ice cream?" he asks.

"Um…ya…I like cherry." She says quietly trying to avert her eyes from his. He opens the freezer and pulls out a pink and white ice cream bar on a stick.

"Here ya go." He hands it to her and she gives him the money.

"Good luck on your term paper!" he yells to her as she walks fast down the hallway to her dorm.

------

Sitting in her computer chair sakura can't get those amber eyes out of her head.

"Well maybe if I take a walk I can clear my mind." She thinks to herself as she walks out the door locking it behind her. Walking through the hallways she finds herself going down to the lobby. When she gets there she walks over to the vending machines, puts in some quarters, and pushes a couple buttons. In the reflection of the glass she sees a guy behind her. She turns around and finds herself full-fledge into those eyes that were torturing her the whole morning.

"hi." He says looking back into her eyes. Cornered against the vending machine, poor sakura struggles to get out of his powerful gaze.

Clink.

The candy falls to the bottom of the machine. Sakura, never turning her back on him or breaking eye contact, bends down and puts her hand in the slot. She grabs the candy and goes to pull her hand out when…

It gets stuck.

ok! not that bad of a cliffhanger. please review and i will love u forever!


	2. the details

hello again. i'm so extreamly happy right now it's not even funny. ok. maybe it is really funny. i'm so glad i'm getting to the second chapter! that's one chapter farther than my other story! woo-who! i'm so excited about my 4 reveiws. it makes me really really wanting to get over my writer's block. yes, i have a major writers block but it's not coming for another couple chapters.lol. i forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter...oh well. do u really need it anyways?

disclaimer- here it is! i don't own Cardcaptor sakura! i worship Clamp!

reviewers-  
youkaigirl64- i'm glad u reviewed! i love u forever! isn't it funny? don't worry, it's gonna get funnier...(is that spelled right?)  
dbzgtfan2004- oh yes. i will continue...yay! i'm glad u like it!  
LupineLightning-IllusionDragon- hey! i know ur review from another story! that makes me even happier that u like my story too! teehee. the title is a real eye-catcher isn't it? devious look it's going to come into the story later...but i don't want to give too much away.  
kasumi-x- glad u like it!

ok. now i'm done with that...i wonder if it will be harder when i get more reviewers...how do u people do it! ok. back to the story...

* * *

Sakura sweatdrops and break eye contact to turn and look at her hand. Yea, it was stuck alright.

"What's wrong?" he asks her suspiciously.

"Umm…my hand's stuck." She says embarrassed and turning red on her cheeks.

"Let me help you..." he goes down to her level and looks in the slot.

"Wow, that's really stuck." he says surprised.

"Hoeeeee! What am I going to do!" she whines, sitting on the floor.

"I'll call the fire department." he says as he walks to the nearest phone. Sakura heard the murmurs from the other room and waited till he came back into the lobby.

"We'll have to wait a while for them to come. They said that they have a fire that they have to attend to first." He says smiling.

"We?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"You don't think I would leave you here all alone! What kind of person do u think I am?" he exclaims surprised." I was thinking we could get to know each other better."

"Like a first date?" she says laughing.

"Yes. So what's your name?" he inquires laughing also.

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." she replies.

"So Sakura-san, what are you here for? He asks.

"You mean school-wise? I'm studying to be a publisher." she states proudly. "And you can call me Sakura. Drop the formalities. If we can get through this, (gestures to the vending machine) I think we can go to first name basis. Don't you?"

"Ya. So you can call me Syaoran. Li Syaoran is my full name though and if your wondering what I'm doing here 'school-wise', I'm studying business and crap like that. Not very interesting."

"Oh, but it is!" sakura exclaims laughing and hears voices coming from outside. "They're here!" she cries happily.

The firemen walk in with saws and Sakura's smile turns quickly into a frown. "What are they going to do to me!" she yells with a frightened look on her face. If her hand wasn't stuck she would be five miles away by now.

"They have to saw off the metal around your hand so you can get it out."

"They will saw off my HAND!" she screams and grabs Syaoran's shirt.

"Shhhh…..it's ok. I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you." He says soothing her and puts her head into his chest so she can't see.

The firemen start the saws and Syaoran can feel sakura tense up under his arms. He hugs her tighter as she starts to cry. The firemen turn off the saws and start packing up.

"Is it over?" she lifts her head up with her eyes spilling over with tears that sparkle in the light. They look like diamond bringing more dazzle to her already beautiful face. Syaoran hesitates for a moment, wanting to stop time and stay this way forever.

"Yes. Your ok." He says calmly making her smile brightly.

"Hey, since you're freed from the monster vending machine, maybe you would like to come over to my place for coffee? And maybe some cherry and vanilla ice cream?" He says to her with a smile as they walk away from the lobby. Her face brightens up and she looks at him with pure joy.

"Cherry? And vanilla? Of course! But could we stop by my dorm so I can change?" she smiles at him, waiting for an answer.

"Where is it?" he asks.

"Over here. Down the hall at the end." They walk to the door and Sakura takes out her keys from her purse. She walks in and flips on the light.

"You can come in. just make yourself comfy on the couch. I promise I won't take long." She says as she puts her keys and purse on the end table and walks into her bedroom that, from what Syaoran could see, was painted pink and white with cherry blossoms everywhere. Looking around, he spots a light purple couch and sits down on it. On a desk by the computer he sees a text book and picks it up. The title on the cover is 'effective writing and composition'. A paper falls out and he picks it up. The heading, in bold letters, says 'TERM PAPER' underneath explains it and Syaoran decides to read further. 'Explain and retell a trailing part of your or someone else's life in your own words. MORE THAN 4 PAGES LONG PLEASE!' Stuffing it back into the book, he sits back down on the couch.

Sakura comes out of her room and takes his breath away. She was wearing a skirt that was a little higher that the knee and was pink white and red striped. Around the middle was a pink ribbon and where a bow should be there was a cherry blossom on the side. Her shirt was a light pink that matched the skirt perfectly and her hair was styled in the usual way but it had sparkly cherry blossom pony-tail holders.

"How about we go somewhere more fun than my place? I know this great coffee/ ice cream place and it can be our official first date." He suggests and laughs.

"That's fine with me!" she laughs with him as they walk out the door holding hands.

* * *

oh... nice S&S moment there. it's the first stage. please review! i love responding to u! 


	3. reminiscing

Ok. I just found out that you can't have lyrics in your fanfiction but I'm really lazy so I just changed the lyrics a little. So they are not exactly the words to Automatic Girl by Lola Ray. Don't report me or anything please! I love u!

review time- woot! 8 reviews!

cute-one-x : i'm super happy u love it. i'm glad u reviewed because that's what made me want to update.thanx

LupineLightning-IllusionDragon : u are the best review! haha. all this flatery is gonnago to my head! well this chapter is for u!

youkaigirl64 : alittle fluff but i do believe alot of fluff is coming in the next chapter. i'll have to check my notebook...thanks for reviewing!

Wind and Flame : i was going for odd...lol. thanks for reviewing!

ok...i think i'm done... oh wait!

disclaimer- i hate doing this. oh well. CCS isn't mine it's clamps.blah.

* * *

It was still raining when sakura and Syaoran walked out of the dorms toward his car. They huddled close under his umbrella trying not to get wet. (Well for sakura…she just didn't want to get wet yet…) Syaoran opened the car door and she slid inside. He started the car and started driving down unfamiliar streets that sakura never knew existed. She picks up her purse and unzips it.

"Can I play this?" she asks him holding up a CD case.

"Sure." He says hoping it's not some kind of pop/girly singer. She loads the CD and notices that the sun is out. As the song starts playing she rolls down her window and starts dancing. (In the seat of the car. lol.)

_Shrink wrap your kiss in plastic love  
Make my mind up when you return  
I don't know what has happened to me these days  
But it feels like love in the strangest ways_

_How much have you learned uh-oh  
How much have yo-ou learned u-uh-oh  
Don't fear cause when you return I'll be here  
Waiting by your side, it doesn't matter dear_

By this time sakura is laughing and dancing wildly. Syaoran laughs at her and smiles, surprised she likes 'Lola Ray'. (A/N- this is one of my favorite songs...)

_This is end of the world so it seems  
I've got automatic love for automatic girl  
This is the world of the end that I see  
I've got automatic guns for automatic boys  
Automatic toys for automatic girls  
Everything keeps the right melody  
I've got a couple of killing machines_

Sakura's hair is flying all over when she swishes her head and the wind swirls it up giving her a playful angelic look. Syaoran sees this and is tempted to stare as the girl next to him gives her all in this dance. He looks back to the road and taps his foot to the fast beat while watching her out of the corner of his eye. (A/N- lol. i dance like sakura. hard-core!)

_  
Lick my lips just to hear the sound  
Trash my room when you're not around  
I don't know what has happened to me these days  
But it feels like love in the strangest ways  
How much have we learned uh-oh  
How much have we-e learned u-uh-oh  
Don't fear cause when you return I'll be here  
Waiting by your side, it doesn't matter dear_

Sakura starts singing this verse, holding her imaginary microphone up to her mouth and playing air-drums.

_This is end of the world so it seems  
I've got automatic love for automatic girl  
This is the world of the end that I see  
I've got automatic guns for automatic boys  
Automatic toys for automatic girls  
Everything keeps the right melody  
I've got a couple of killing machines  
I have..  
This is the end  
This is the end  
This is the end of the world so it seems  
Automatic guns for automatic boys  
Automatic toys for automatic girls  
Everything keeps the right melody  
Gotta a couple of killing machines  
Couple of killing machines  
Yeah, yeah_

By the end of the song both sakura and Syaoran were singing, screaming their lungs out in happy tunes. Syaoran parks in the parking lot, and turns off the car. Sakura, unable to stop the giggle fits, opens her door and climbs out. Taking Syaoran's extended arm, they walk up the walkway towards a small building with large doors. When they walk in sakura gasps. It was just like a Japanese fairy-tale. There were dragons and flowers on the walls, princesses and castles on the floor, and clouds, suns, moons, and stars on the ceiling. (A/N- it's not kiddy-like more elegant and artistic)

Syaoran leads her over to a table and she sits down staring all around her at the beautiful art work.

"This is awesome!" she says to him with astonishment in her voice. "They serve ice cream here?" she asks him.

"Yes. The best. And almost every flavor you can think of." he smiles at her knowing that she would be excited by this.

"Cherry and vanilla please!" she looks at the waitress who had just came by. The waitress scribbles on her note book.

"And you sir?" she asks smiling.

"I'll have chocolate mint. Thanks." He says giving her the money. As they wait for their ice cream Sakura smiles at him and asks "How did you know about this place? It's so pretty."

"My mother used to take me here every year on my birthday when I was a kid. Every time I would ask for chocolate mint. It's my favorite and it reminds me of my mother and sisters." He said saddened at the end.

Just then the waitress comes with their ice cream in both hands. Sakura looks at it as if it was from heaven.

"Here ya go. Enjoy." The waitress smiles and walks back into the kitchen. Sakura looks at it, grabs her spoon and starts eating.

"Where are they now?" she asks unnoticing his sad expression.

"My sisters are married and in Hong Kong but my mother is dead." He says.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know how you feel though. My mother died when I was three. I hardly even remember her other than what my brother tells me." she says smiling with sadness in her eyes. She looks up into his face and feels like all her pain is washed away and she is lost in his eyes.

Unknown to Sakura and Syaoran (who were staring into each other's eyes) a clumsy waiter was walking past them with strawberry ice cream in his hands. As he turns the corner he trips on a napkin and the ice cream flies into the air heading right for Sakura and Syaoran.

splat

There is strawberry ice cream all over their clothes and hair. Sakura swallows and tries to figure out what just happened. The pitter-patter of rain is heard throughout the quiet restaurant as all eyes are on her and wanting to know her reaction…

* * *

this is kinda short...but i read chapters without reading the lyrics. i just skip over them. i don't care if you do it too. i didn't want to put them in but my sister wanted a song scene and i owed her money... reveiw please! i-love-reviews. and my reviewers! 


	4. Changes

Um….I had this chapter written up and everything in my notebook but I got some helpfulness from a fabulous reviewer and now I've written it over and added a lot more details. This should make the chapter longer. But while I'm writing this little author's note have haven't rewritten it yet…actually I have no idea where my notebook is where the 'rough draft' of the chapter is. _(Sweatdrops_) ha-ha. But if your reading this then I found it! Woot! Oh yeah. I really suck at fluff and this chapter has some in it so I'm definitely rewriting it. Maybe my lack of experience contributes to that… (_Blushes_…come on! I'm only 15!) So now I'm looking at my favorite fluffy stories and learning a little from them. Yup. I think that's 'bout it so here are the reviews…14! yes!

**Reviewers-  
**xxNeeChanTomixx: i love ice cream too. my favorite is cookies and cream. yum!

LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: thanx! i couldn't resist putting in some more song lyrics in this chapter. not so many though. just to add some flair-ish-ness. mm-hm. u r awesome!

Luvable-Cutie: thanks for reveiwing. i agree with u. i think my last chapters were kinda all dialog and not enough details. i really hope u like this chapter. :)

cute-one-x: thanx alot! i'm so happy that my reviewers are so kind!

**Disclaimer-** everyone tries to spice up the disclaimer with funny little rhymes or clever sayings. I say, what's the point? No body reads it anyways…and I wonder…if someone didn't type this would they get sued? And when came to be, who was the first to write one? (_Ponders) _if anyone has the answer to these questions please tell me…in the mean time…I don't own Cardacaptor Sakura characters. (Wow I think I just had a spiritual moment) on with the story!

* * *

A quiet giggle rang through the silence of the restaurant and everyone breathed in a long sigh of relief. The waiter wiped the beads of sweat off his brow and thanked the gods there would not be a lawsuit today. All the on-lookers went back to mummers and laughs as the room went back to its previous state. And yet Sakura's on going giggles do not cease but she ends up laughing harder at the silly sight of Syaoran with ice cream dripping off his head into his lap. Unfortunately, Syaoran didn't find as much humor in it as Sakura and gets up from the table mumbling something about going to the bathroom. Sakura gets up suddenly, and a look in her eyes puzzles Syaoran. It's a devious and flirtful look that you know only Sakura could pull off while still looking cute…

"I've got a better idea…"she says slyly grabbing onto his wrist. A smile forms on her face and she races toward the doors. They burst through the doors at full speed and at last she lets go of him and dashes the last few feet into the sheets of pouring rain.

A baffled Syaoran stands, arms folded, under the small roof at the entrance.

"What do you think you're doing!" he yells to the girl twirling and spinning in the pouring rain. A stern kinda mature look forms over his face as watches her now doing cartwheels in a circle. "I'm washing off all this sticky ice cream!" she yells over the beat of the rain. "What else?" she giggles.

"You're crazy!" he shouts back laughing now and a bit more loosened up. Sakura runs over to him, dripping wet, and takes off her shoes. Then next thing that Syaoran knows he's being pulled into the rain. It pours down his face and through wet eyes he sees the pink ice cream drip down her hair, onto her neck and onto her chest. He playfully wraps his arms around her waist and sucks the ice cream drips off her ear lobe.

"This is kinda far for a first date." he says to her and then kisses the base of her neck.

"This isn't a first date…" she says to him, their lips inches away from each other.

"…Haven't you noticed that we've been together forever?" and with that she pushes herself into a powerful kiss.

_All I want is everything,_

_Everything that I'll ever be…_

The taste of strawberries fills both their mouths and Sakura's lips open as Syaoran's tongue goes inside her mouth.

_All I want is everything,_

_All the words and the truths in between_

_Everything you're keeping from me…_

They kiss until they are breathless and even then they don't stop but breathe in through their noses. Sakura feels faint and dizzy but listens to the rhythm of Syaoran's breathing and the beat of the rain that arouses her even more.

_All I want is everything,_

_All the things that you think of me,_

_All you're tricked yourself to believe…_

Syaoran bites her bottom lip and gentlysucks on it. Sakura softly moans and unbuttons his shirt. Her hands find their way to his chest and she rubs his soft tan skin.

_Nothing happens and everything is changed, _

_All I want is everything to stay the same…_

She finally slowly pulls away and they inhale deep intoxicating breathes of each others scent. **(A.N- whoa! Like that fluff? I can't believe I just wrote that! I'm really proud of it though…teehee review and tell me if u liked it!)**

"What are we going to do now? We can't stay in the rain forever." he whispers into her ear.

"I have that all figured out!" she giggles and grabs his hand smiling brightly through the water. She runs down the street and sees what she's looking for. A dark laundry mat stands on the corner with a broken sign blinking only some of the letters so it says 'la dry m t'. She dashes in and stops to wipe her eyes and catch her breathe.

"Do you have any quarters?" she asks Syaoran while walking over to the dryers across the blue tiled floor.

"Yes…" he answers questionably wonder what this crazy girl was thinking. He had learned already to not expect the ordinary when he was with her. He always has to be on his toes. He dug through his pockets and produced 3 quarters.

"Good." She states plainly and grabs them out of his hand to put in the slot. She opens the door and starts taking off her shirt.

"What are you doing!" he exclaims to her freaking out and turning pink. He tries to divert his eyes but all he can see is the beautiful girl in front of him with her shirt over her head and in a light pink bra.

"Well you can't expect to stay in these wet clothes till the rain stops! Throw yours in with mine!" she says to him trying to unzip her skirt. Syaoran reluctantly takes off his already unbuttoned shirt and throws it in the dryer along with Sakura's.

"ARG!" sakura threw her hands up frustrated at the zipper on her skirt.

"Let me help you with that…" Syaoran says softly to her, unzips her skirt and traces her body with his hands, guiding the skirt down her legs and then throws it in the dryer. He closes the door and pushes the start button. Sakura walks over to the washers facing a huge picture window and sits up against one. Syaoran watches as her small figure is illuminated by the lighting as she watches the storm outside. He could see her body shiver with either fear or delight after every crack and boom. He finally comes up behind her and sits next to her.

"Hey…" she starts but he puts a finger up to her lips and wraps his arms around her bare shoulders. Sakura looks deep into his eyes and lays her head on his chest.

* * *

I'm really proud of this chapter. Tell me if it was any good. Should I write what it says next in my notebook? Lol. ok. "WHOA! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!" yup that's what's written there. No new chapter. None. Only the end which I really don't want to write now. So it will probably take me a while to update unless I get some inspiration in a dream… or from u! yup! If u have an idea of what they should do next and where they should go and have some fun then write it in your review! If not then I will resort to the last chapter…poo. I don't want to end it! 


	5. someone like me

hihihihi!omg! i'm so excited cause i'm almost done w/ this story! my first story! almost finished!yus! i'm really liking this chapter cause it went a totally differnet way then planned. sorry for not updating for so long but i couldn't think up any ideas for the chapterbefore the last chapter and i've been trying to get through my classes and driver's ed.yay for cars! i've already got a slight idea for my next story that will be short like this one. (maybe a little longer...)  
umm...reviews are fun because (ifyou've looked at them u will see) this one girl totally ripped on my story. lol. sweatdropsi found it quite funny. well anyways...

youkaigirl64: thank you so much for all the help! i really think they get to know each other better in this chapter. i hope u like this one too!  
death is waiting: i was writing your i dea about toya coming but then it came out like this! still, thanks for your idea!  
VampireJazzy: thanks so much for the review! i hope u like this chapter too!  
LegalDrugFanatic: thanks for the review! hope u like the story!  
XxazngurlxX: i think that too! thanks for the review!  
cute-one-x: i so glad u found that it updated! i hope u like this chapter too!  
Cha Cha Ore: uhhh. are u supossedto post review of people who flamed u? oh well...  
yugioh-fan88: thanks alot for the boast of confidence! and the review!

Sakura Kinomoto walks down the street and twirls under the sunset that was breaking through the clouds. The rain had stopped except for a few drops every couple of seconds. The clouds were parting and let the orange rays shine through the drips off the buildings and roofs.

She ran back to Syaoran who had long fallen behind (or she was just going too fast) and grabs his hand. He laughs and spins her around like a ballerina; watching her newly dried skirt flare up around her. She smiles and runs up the stairs to the dorm building. She waits for him to come up the stairs and holds his hand walking down the halls.

"Where are we going now?" she stares at him, her eyes seemingly cracking at some shell around him. He stares off at the wall be hind her and after a couple of seconds, shakes his head and runs his hand though his hair.

"Well I've scene your dorm so why don't we take a trip to mine?" he smiles and leads her through the almost empty hallways. The halls were always bare on Sundays. Most students were cramming for tests, finishing last minute homework, or trying to fit every last bit of partying into the night.

As they walk down the hall way toward Syaoran's room sakura examines his face. He was cute. She blushes at the thought. How she had thought about a day like this, where a guy would sweep her off her feet and leave her falling.

They reach his door and he gets out his keys. There is something in his motions that is messing with her thoughts. There is a battle going on inside of him and it puzzles her. As she walks through the door she is amazed at how clean the place is. She sits down on the couch and crosses her legs.

"Do you want a soda?" he asks distracted but wanting to be polite.

"Sure"

He goes in the other room and she looks around. A stack of business books lay on the floor next to his backpack. She never liked business. All those men in suits walking around with briefcases going home to perfect, happy wives. It all seemed so boring and repetitive. She liked the excitement of life; of never knowing what will happen next.

Syaoran comes back though the doorway from the kitchen and hands her a soda. He sits down next to her and she looks at his face. She can't read what his feeling.

"I…I got to go." He stammers and walks out the door. Sakura sits on the couch alone in the room trying to figure out what just happened.

Syaoran walks to the park near his house and sits on the bench closest to the sand boxes.

_flashback_

_A young Syaoran plays in the sand box in the park as a tall, shadowy figure watches over him. The man sits down on the park bench and calls Syaoran over. _

_"What's up dad?" the young boy looks quizzically at the man's face. His father picks up the boy and sets him on his knee. _

_"Son, one day you'll be a man; and men can do terrible things." His father then grows quiet and they sit in the park for a while together before heading home._

_end flashback_

Not long after that, Syaoran's father left him, his mother, and sisters. This left his mother in a deep depression until the day she died. From his early teens on, Syaoran despised his father on the outside but secretly was afraid of being like him. Afraid of commitment. Afraid of running away.

All his relationships had ended badly. One actually with a lawsuit…All because of this. He hoped that he could actually get over it and be with sakura. But it hit him like a pile of bricks when she looked into his eyes outside his dorm and he could see her hopes. Her dreams. Her love for him.

He didn't want to hurt her.

As he sits alone in the setting rays of sun, he stares into the sand and dreams about things that he could never say. He sees a shadow form up in front of him and feels someone sit next to him. He only looks up after a small, cold hand slips into his.

"Your hand is so cold!" he looks at her hand and clutches it to try to warm it up.

"They are always like that. Bad circulation I'm told." She smiles, takes her other hand, and brushes the hair out of his eyes.

"Sometimes your own destiny can blow you away." She says softly to him.

Startled, he stares into her loving eyes confused at first and then looks down at his hands. He twirls her ring around her finger, watching the small pink stone pop up and then dive down again behind her finger.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to end up like my father."

"It's ok. You don't have to become like your father. And you will never hurt me." She holds his hand to her heart and gazes onto his eyes.

"I love you."

As they kissed in the twilight, neither of them knew who said those three words nor did they care. All they knew is that they both felt the same way and that was all that mattered.


End file.
